Test of Courage to Helping Hands
by jinxgur1
Summary: A test to see who is afraid, a ghost who wants help and two students helping the poor ghost. How does it end? Read to find out. I am terrible at summaries.


**Test of Courage to Helping Hands**

**Hello everybody this is my first story on this anime series and I hope you all enjoy it. I am still a beginner so sorry if it will be boring. I know I won't do well on these stories so please forgive my poor thoughts. This is supposed to be a Ryoma X Sakuno story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any prince of tennis characters or any rights to them. Belongs to the author Takeshi Konomi**

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

It was already 5 in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, but that won't stop me from beating Momo-sempai in a game of tennis. I hit a lob and he was going to do his signature move. Momo-sempai leapt in the air and shouted, "HA! Eat this Echizen, DUNK SMASH!" and it was really close to the net.

"Mada mada dane, as if I will let you do that sempai." And I slid on the ground, then I jumped to perform the Drive V to return Momo's serve.

"Game 6-4, Echizen wins." Tezuka-sempai announced. "Everybody start cleaning up! 1st years will pick up the tennis balls while 2nd and 3rd will clean and bring in the equipment into the club room! Then you all are dismissed! Also remember to come at 8 a.m. sharp for early practice or else 100 laps around the school building!"

"Hai buchou!" and everybody started to clean up. While I was picking up the balls Horio and the other two of the trio came up to chat with me, but Horio was more bragging about his so called 2 years tennis experience or any other random experience. I just ignored like I usually do.

"Hey Ryoma have you heard of the ghost that supposedly haunts Seishun Junior High?" Now this is weird. Why did Horio stop bragging about his experience? "With my 2 years gossip experience I overheard some girls in the upper grades talking about it." Okay, scratch that, he is still going on.

Inui-sempai suddenly pop out of nowhere, "If you are talking about the legend of the ghost that wanders the school hallway then I have that data." Seriously, does he have data on everything? Now, more of the regulars are here to hear about it.

Kikumaru-sempai was showing real curiosity in his big, cat shaped eyes, "Nya Inui, what is this ghost you are talking about?" Inui-sempai just explained what he knew, "According to my data, about 20-years ago, before we came to this school, there was a boy who died in the gym room. Apparently he was a bright student, well liked, and had a girlfriend. He was looking for his gift that he was going to give to his girlfriend, but he couldn't find it at where he first put it. It seemed as he went searching for his gift in the gym, one of the basketball hoops had a loosened screw and a rusty beam and he was unluckily underneath it. He died immediately from a blow to the head and they say his spirit stills wanders around searching for his gift."

Kikumaru-sempai was wailing a bit, "Nya that is sad and scary at the same time, right Oishi?" Kikumaru-sempai's doubles partner, Oishi-sempai had to agree and was also trying to calm his partner.

"Ryoma, you had completely ignored me!" Horio suddenly spoke. Oops, I totally forgot he was here. "Anyway, as I was saying, with my 2 years experience I am not afraid of any ghost so I can probably get rid of the ghost easily." Can't believe he is still bragging. Yikes! I sense an evil idea coming soon from someone.

"Hey that sounds interesting. How about we have a test of courage tonight at this school? Think of it as who isn't afraid and can rid of the ghost or who is afraid and runs away screaming." Fuji-sempai had suggested this crazy idea. Oh well, I won't participate either way. I will just walk out now since I am done.

"Nya that is an excellent idea Fuji, let's do it!" Kikumaru-sempai was just bouncing around happily about the news, but Oishi-sempai on the other hand, "No! Everybody must go home to rest and come early for practice. Not to stay up late and mess around with ghost."

"Those who don't come will drink my latest creation, kurozu." Inui-sempai was holding up a glass filled with black liquid, goo that was still bubbling with a high intense smell that nearby plants died. Great, now I can't skip it.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" that voice I know who it belonged to. I turn my head and saw two girls coming towards me. One had short pig tails, who I believe was named Osakada, and the other one with freakishly long pig tails that reach her thighs was Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ryuzaki was very timid and I also know that she likes to watch my games. The other one was just a crazy fan-girl and a loud-mouth.

"Hello Ryoma-kun. Umm I have grape ponta for you since I always see you drink one after every match." Ryuzaki handed me the ponta and I took it from her. "Arigato Ryuzaki." She smiles at me and she looked pretty cute with her bubbly face, okay wait one moment, why did I call her cute? The summer heat must be getting to me and I shook my head to clear that thought.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" I heard my sempais call for her. We both look at them and wonder what they want. "Neh do you and Osakada-chan want to participate in our little test of courage?" is what Eiji-sempai asked them. Before both could answer, Horio answered for them. "Sempai forget about them. They're afraid unlike me who has 2 years of ghost experiences."

"WHAT! Why you monkey face brat! You take that back or else I will beat you up until you say it!" Osakada-san was screaming so loud I might need hearing aids. "Hey don't call me a monkey you screaming banshee! And I'm not afraid of you! " And Horio yelled back and it continued on back and forth until Inui-sempai spoke up. "Both of them will come along or else they will take the penalty. This way both of you can see who is afraid. NO backing out now."

Both of the arguers had a horrifying expression on their faces and agreed to Inui-sempai's decisions. "Well then, all of you go back home and come back at 9 p.m. Ryoma you need to walk Ryuzaki home. Dismiss then." Oishi-sempai dismissed us since Tezuka-sempai already left.

"Hah! I bet you are going to be so scared Kaidoh!" I heard Momo yelled and knew this is going to end badly. "Shut it porcupine head!" Kaidoh-sempai had a very hard glare on his face and Momo just got angry and yelled out an insult, "What was that viper!" and it kept going back and forth. I better hurry because Ryuzaki was waiting for me. Yep, she was at the gate entrance.

"Come on Ryuzaki, its getting dark. I will walk you home in return for the ponta." Ryuzaki smiled at me and I felt my face getting hot for some reason. We reached her house and I left to my house, but not until I saw go into her house. Well I better take a bath, eat dinner, and then head out.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Everybody was already at the front gate when I arrive except for Tezuka-sempai and Kawamura-sempai, since they left when they were dismiss and Inui-sempai was explaining some rules. "Everybody will draw a slip of paper in the box and the people with the same number will be paired up. The number drawn will be the number everybody goes in order to enter the school. So let's begin."

Everybody reached into the box one at a time and it was then my turn. I pulled out the number 1 and began searching. I saw Ryuzaki approach me and asked, "Ano Ryoma-kun, what number do you have? I have number 1." Well this is a surprise so I showed her my number and she was equally surprise as I am **(Sakuno has a big crush on Ryoma so she is glad to be paired up with him). **So the people were paired up and are in order; me and Ryuzaki, Osakada and Horio, Katsuo and Oishi-sempai, Kachirou and Eiji-sempai, Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai. Fuji-sempai and Inui-sempai are not participating, but going to look after the ones who run out of the school.

"Why did I get stuck with him/her!" I turn around to see who shouted that and was not surprise to see it was Momo, Kaidoh, Horio, and Osakada. "It was decided by faith so just accept it and let's get started." Inui-sempai had said and we started. Fuji-sempai explained some more rules, "Ryoma and Sakuno will start first and then in 5 minutes the next pair will go in. The first who encounters the ghost will need to help it search for whatever it lost. Oh and I must not forget to tell you that all the doors are open except the exit doors and windows and the only way to get out is the front entrance and don't forget to turn on your flashlight. Begin!"

Ryuzaki and I entered through the front of the school since it's the only one open and turned on the flashlight that we have and began our trip. We went to the first year hall way and began walking seeing if the ghost will come out. "A-Ano R-Ryoma-kun, c-c-c-can I walk near you?" Ryuzaki just asked me a stupid question, but I won't say that out loud. Though I do hear a tiny bit of quiver in her voice so I assume she is frightened. I turned around and said to her, "You don't have to ask, just do it." She just smiled again at my answer and I was sure that my heart stop for a moment and my face was burning up though I don't know why. She came closer and we resumed our task.

* * *

Author's POV:

Next were Tomoka and Horio and they gone into the same direction as the first pair and also have their flashlight on. They only reached the first year hallway until they started to argue. "Uggh, how did I get stuck with a shrimp like you?" Tomoka asked to nobody in particular. "Hey, I didn't want to be stuck with you either. After all, you are an ape and they need to be locked in cages." Horio fired back. "Why you pee brain, take that back!" "Make me you pig face!" and the argument went back and forth again.

Oishi and Katsuo entered as it has been five minutes. They went up to the first years hallway and saw Horio and Tomoka arguing so they just ignored them and continued onward since they didn't see them. "Umm Oishi-sempai, do you really think that a ghost will come out?" Katsuo asked a little frightened. "Of course a ghost won't come out because ghosts don't exist. Now let's continue searching and get out of here because we all need to be ready for morning practice." Onward they went into the darkness of the school with only their flashlight.

Next went Eiji and Kachirou who seemed more frightened than anyone. "S-S-Sempai can we just look on the first year hallway?" Eiji being very hyper just said, "Nya no. We will search the whole building because I want to see a real live ghost." "What if he attacks us?" "Then we will run away with all our might. Come on let's go!" Kachirou losing the argument went along with Eiji who was way too cheerful.

Lastly went in the two muscle brains, Kaidoh and Momoshiro. "Darn why did I get stuck with this snake freak?" Momo asked himself in a quiet murmur. Kaidoh of course heard that, "What did you say coward?" "Say that again, I dare you!" "You want to fight porcupine?" "Oh I will gladly you snake!" and the argument went on along with a bit of rough housing, but they were only at the entrance.

Ryoma and Sakuno were near the third year hallway and they still haven't seen a ghost yet. The others were either business arguing or some are actually looking. "I wonder if Mr. Ghost will come out soon." Ryoma looked at her and kept quiet. Yep, they were getting impatient and wondered if it was just a stupid rumor. They just kept going through the hallway.

Going back to Horio and Tomoka, they are still at it and it doesn't seem they will stop for a while. "You better apologize you dumb monkey!" "I won't apologize to a pig, idiot!" "Urrgh, I am going to strangle you!" "Try it piglet!" So Tomoka jumped on Horio's back and tried to strangle him and they continued fighting until, "SLAM!"They heard and both jumped a little. "D-D-Did you hear that Horio?" "M-M-Maybe it was the others. A-After all noises on the upper hallways can be heard in a quiet place, even on the first year hallway." The sound of the slam was closer than they thought when it happened again. It came in the direction of the stairs that goes to the other hallways. "G-Go and check it out. I-I-It might not be a ghost and I-I-I am not saying that because I am scared. Nope I am not scared." "Then come on chicken." "I am not a chicken!" Tomoka said in a harsh whisper. They continued towards the classroom that is closest to the stairs and opened it quietly.

Inside was dark and nothing could be seen. Horio and Tomoka used their flashlight to light part of the room. They saw nothing out of the ordinary and assumed everything was okay and believed that something just fell somewhere. "Well nothing here, so let's be on our way now." Horio said a little too quickly. "No we are not. I was sure the noise came in this direction and we won't go until we hear it again." Horio was silently crying because of it.

Back to Ryoma and Sakuno they were searching in the third year hallway when they also heard the same sound from the first year hallway. "W-W-W-What was that Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was freaking out from the sudden noise. "Maybe one of them opened a closet and some of the stuff came out. Anyway we need to continue searching the remaining hallway." They continued their search and Sakuno was freaking out when she saw a ghostly figure from her left vision, but it disappeared when she turned around.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun, I just saw something. It had a white glow and was unclear, but it disappeared before I could fully see." Now she believed she was going crazy. "I didn't see any…" 'SLAM' Both jumped a little when they heard that sound and it just continued doing it. Ahead of them they saw a classroom door opening and then slammed closed and it kept repeating. By now everybody beneath the third floor should have heard it. Everybody was there and with Ryoma and Sakuno. "Ochibi what is that noise?" Eiji was still in hyper mode. "Yeah Echizen, what is that noise?" Momo also came along. Ryoma just pointed at the door of the classroom.

Everybody was either terrified, but didn't show it, or interested. "Nya, let's go in inside!" Eiji shouted, but Oishi just said, "We will, but everybody must be careful of whatever is in there." "So how is it going to stop so we could go in?" Katsuo asked. As if the door heard him it stopped automatically. "Okay, so who has the honor of opening the door and going inside first?" Horio asked. Everybody just looked at him. "Huh? Why is everybody looking at me?" Horio was sort of freaked out of it. "Well you asked the question so how about you do it to answer your question?" Kachirou said. "WHAT? NO!" "Okay if not you then Kaidoh will do it because he doesn't seem to be afraid and his face will scare anybody and anything." Momo said. "Who has a scary face you porcupine?" Kaidoh glared at Momo. "You want to fight Snake-boy?" Momo yelled back. Ryoma just got pissed, "Enough! Kami I will open the door."

Ryoma starts to put his hand on the door and everybody was gulping, hoping nothing happens or hoping something does pop out. He opens the door and nothing was there. Everybody let out a sigh of relief knowing nothing will come out and the others let out a sigh of disappointment. "Nya, that was boring. I was hoping for something to pop out and scare the living day lights out of us." Eiji just pouted. "Well there's nothing here so let's be on our way out and head home to sleep." Horio quickly said. Most of the people except for Ryoma and Sakuno believe the door moved on its own because a spring was stuck somewhere on the side of the door so they decided to leave. To them the test of courage was over and done.

As everybody began to leave the classroom, transparent, hazy figure appeared beside the corner desk. Sakuno turned around to see if a window was open because she felt a chill, but what she saw made her eyes widen and her voice stuck in her throat. Ryoma turned around since he heard Sakuno stopped all of a sudden and he also had his eyes widen of what he saw. Both saw a boy that was about their age with blood coming from his spiky, black, haired head and seemed about an inch taller than Ryoma. He was wearing a short sleeved, green t-shirt and white sport shorts. His eyes were a dark brown and they could see some sadness and regret in them.

"_Please help me."_ the ghost boy said. Ryoma and Sakuno got over their shock and decided to get the others, but the door suddenly closed on them. _"Please help me."_ the ghost boy pleaded. "Guess we don't have much of a choice Ryuzaki since he closed the door in front of us." Ryoma sighed out. "M-Maybe the others w-will noticed we are gone." Sakuno nervously said.

With the other sempai and freshmen they were already outside. "Mou, where is Sakuno?" Tomoka was irritated for waiting for her best friend. "Yeah and also where is ochibi?" Eiji asked. "I am 100% that Echizen and Ryuzaki are still in the classroom together." Inui stated. Everybody 'Ooh' and Momo happily said, "So Echizen made a move on Ryuzaki huh. It's great to be so young, so young." "Momo, you are only a year older than him and you still don't have a girlfriend yet." Fuji said. Momo was blushed a little and shouted, "Be quiet! Now let's go home and leave the lovebirds there. Echizen will walk Ryuzaki home when they are done." Everybody agreed and left, waiting till morning to tease the new couple.

"Okay I don't think they are coming back to get us so let's look for that gift, Ryuzaki." Sakuno was blushing a lot since she notice that it was only her and Ryoma unless the ghost boy counts and they were alone in school at night. It was getting to her head that she might faint. "Ryuzaki, did you hear me?" Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts from Ryoma's voice. "H-H-Hai Ryoma-kun, I-I-I heard you." "Now that is settled, first what is your name?" Ryoma asked the ghost boy. _"It's Shizuka Takumi."_ "Next do you remember where you search for your gift?" Ryoma asked again. _"I remember checking my classroom, desk, indoor and gym locker, but I can't remember where I put the gift. I hid it at a spot that I should have remembered easily."_ Takumi was now even more depressed even though he is a ghost. "Don't worry Takumi-kun, we will help you search. By the way, what does it look like?" Sakuno asked. _"It's a small blue box and inside is supposed to be a silver promise ring that I was going to give to my girlfriend."_ "Okay, we now know what we are looking for so let's search the places that he could have gone instead of the other classroom." Ryoma suggested and they were off as soon as Takumi let the door open.

"First the gym since it was the last place he searched before he died." Ryoma said and everybody agreed. Ryoma searched between the bleachers and any high places. Sakuno searched beneath the bleachers and around the sides and corners of the gym. Takumi on the other hand searched outside the gym since he couldn't get out of the area of the school. They found nothing and went to somewhere else.

Next they decided to check the janitor's closet, the lost and found, and the front and principal office, but they still couldn't find it. "Kami can't believe how hard it is just to find one small box." Ryoma irritably sighed out. "Ano Ryoma-kun, we should check the library. It's the only place we haven't checked yet." Sakuno replied in a tiny voice that Ryoma barely made out the words. "You know Ryuzaki; you should speak up a little louder cause it's kind of hard to hear when you speak in a whisper." Ryoma slightly scolded. Sakuno just blushed and became red as a tomato because of what Ryoma said. Ryoma on the other hand noticed her blushed and thought that it was cute and he thought he wouldn't mind putting the blush on her face more often, but he shook his head to get rid of that ridiculous idea and blames his perverted dad for his genes of thinking of crazy thoughts.

So they went to the library, but it was pretty big so they split up to search. Ryoma searched in the rooms of the library and near the computers, Sakuno searched in the bookshelf, and Takumi searched on the higher shelves since Sakuno is pretty short. "No luck in the rooms or the computers. How about you guys?" Ryoma came out and asked. "Gomen, I still haven't gone through most of these shelves. Can you help search the shelves, Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma just went and search. So far nothing and Ryoma and Sakuno were exhausted and not to mention getting tired cause from the clock of the library it read 1 in the morning and the moon was shown out in the clearing. The rays from the moonlight shined from the windows of the library creating light to be seen.

"It's hopeless. I doubt the box is still even here, after all it has been 20 years since you had it." Ryoma complained. _"You might be right. It might be hopeless after all." _Takumi was so depress. "We can't just give up. It might still be here. You will never know." Sakuno encouraged Takumi._ "It's alright. I kind of figure it might not be here anymore. I'm sorry that I had to keep you guys here for so long especially when you guys have school later." _"Its fine and we want to help. Don't worry Takumi-kun, I won't give up. I will search everywhere if I have to." Sakuno was so pumped up now. Ryoma was agreeing with her with his silent nod. He actually thought Sakuno was so meek that she won't speak up anytime, but he was surprise that she can when she is determine to accomplish something and that got his respect for her.

"Mou, if I was a small box where would I fit in a library?" Sakuno was talking to herself while searching the shelves. She had little bit of light from the moon and saw a huge book. She stood on her tippy toes and tried to look at it as best as she can. She was able to see that the papers didn't look like papers, but more like plastics.

"Ryoma-kun, can you help me get that book, please?" Ryoma came near Sakuno and grabbed the one she was pointing to. It definitely looked like an encyclopedia, but it was so light as if there is nothing in it. "What is this? Why is there a fake book in a library?" Ryoma and Sakuno were really confused.

"_Now I remember that fake book was mine. I used it to put in what I want to keep safe and must have forgotten that I put it in the library since my girlfriend and I go to the library to be alone most of the time and not to mention we love books." _Takumi was really going on about it. "So if this book belongs to you, then you must have put it inside it." "Open it Ryoma-kun, the box must be in there."

Ryoma agreed to Sakuno's request and opened the book, but there was nothing in the first compartment and the second compartment was the same. It was empty including the third and fourth hole. Ryoma and Sakuno wore a dejected expression. "I guess it wasn't there after all." Sakuno said in a depressed tone. _"No, I remember there is a small compartment in the back of the book. It should be there."_ Takumi said with a serious tone. Ryoma felt the back of the book and he did feel a small line and felt it continued on. Ryoma flipped the book to the back and saw a square mark that could fit a box.

"_You need to push it in to open the compartment, Ryoma."_ Takumi explained. Ryoma did just that and it opened. There they found it, the small box and with it a note. They open the box and saw the rings are still there. They were covered in dust a little, but still in great condition.

"We finally found them Takumi-kun, are you glad?" Sakuno questioned. _"Yes I am, but I am sad that I couldn't give it to her. I don't think I could rest until it's given to her." _Takumi was still depressed so Ryoma and Sakuno decided on something. "Hey, how about we find this person and give it to her, depending if she is still here." Ryoma suggested. _"Would you? That is wonderful. I might get to see her one more time before I go. Let's do it and I know where her house is." _Takumi was so full of joy now. "Ano, how are you going to get out if you are haunting the school?" Sakuno asked. _"Umm, I could try getting myself attached to the box." _Takumi said and so he tried. He concentrated and soon his entire got sucked in the box.

"Are you there Takumi-kun?" Sakuno was wondering at the lack of ghost with them. Then he appeared from the box. _"Yep, it was a success. I can get out of the school now."_ "Takumi-kun exactly where does this person live?" _"Oh yes, she lives down the street. It's not that far away." _"Okay, let's get going Ryuzaki." So they left the school in search of the person.

* * *

(Skip to the house)

"Alright we found the place, but we don't know whether the person is still here. After all it's been 20 years since you were alive." Ryoma pointed out. "Let's just try ringing the doorbell Ryoma-kun." "Fine we'll ring it." So they went up and rang the doorbell. Not too long, out came a woman around her 30's with long brown hair and light brown eyes that contained drowsiness. She was wearing a silk pink shirt and pants with flower designs on them. "Hello, how may I help you two?" the lady asked tiredly. "Are you Tami Kyoko?" Ryoma questioned. "Yes I am. Is there something I need to do?" Kyoko asked. "Then I believe this belongs to you." Ryoma gave Kyoko the small box. "Now you are not proposing to me are you, especially in front of your girlfriend now." She teased them and was fully awake. Ryoma and Sakuno both blushed very brightly as a light bulb.

"N-N-N-No, we aren't a couple. W-W-We found this box that had a note attached to it t-t-that said it belongs to you." Sakuno stuttered. Kyoko opened the box and saw the promise ring. She was a little confused until Ryoma handed the note to her to read. She opened and read it.

"To my beautiful girlfriend, I will always love you from the bottom of my heart until my very last breath. I give you this promise ring so you will know I will always love you. I want you to keep it until the day I give you a wedding ring. Shizuka Takumi" At the end of the message, Kyoko was crying. "I-I-I can't believe it. It's been so l-l-long since I got anything from him. I-I-I still miss him s-s-so much."

Takumi came out and hugged his girlfriend, but she couldn't feel him. His body started to fade, but he wanted to try something. _"Please move on and be happy Kyoko. I will always look out for you. Please remember me in your heart and always know that I love you. Good-bye Kyoko."_ Before he vanished, it seemed like his girlfriend heard him and quietly said, "I love you too, Takumi. Always have, always will." Takumi was happily smiling now and waved good-bye to Ryoma and Sakuno and disappeared into the night.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. I am very grateful. I am going to bed now since it's 3 in the morning and so should you two. Be careful on your way home." Kyoko said. Ryoma and Sakuno left and it was a silent walk. "I am glad Kyoko-san was able to receive Takumi-kun's present. I am really happy for them." Sakuno was tearing a little from what had happened and Ryoma was looking at her. "Mada Mada Dane, you don't have to worry about it since you and I will have a long time to be together."

"N-N-Nani?" Sakuno was quite shocked at what Ryoma said. Scratched that she is even more shock on what Ryoma said now. "I will someday get us an engagement ring, but not now. We have the whole years of our lives to look forward to." By now Sakuno became fire truck red in the face. Ryoma was blushing a little also because of what he said, but he doesn't regret it. With the little adventure he had with Sakuno, he became aware of his feelings for her so maybe it wouldn't hurt if he did something else.

They reached Sakuno's house and she was about to go in when Ryoma stopped her. He pulled her to him and leaned toward her lips. His lips connected to hers in a small kiss. When they broke apart Sakuno was now completely speechless and Ryoma had that smirk on his face. "Be ready by 7 because I am coming to pick you up and we're going to and from school together. Make sure you don't talk or get near any guys while I am not there. Have a nice sleep Sakuno." Ryoma then left while Sakuno was stilled at her front door and processing the information. She slowly went inside her house with a big smile and a bright red face.

* * *

**Well this is my story. I hope you all liked it. I don't blame you if you don't. I didn't focus much on Ryoma and Sakuno even though it was suppose to be about them. Not only that I probably made some of the characters OC. I am still mada mada dane. Oh well please review it.**


End file.
